Dying Breath
by Sanishal
Summary: As their last hour approaches Gaz and Dib realize how much they need each other. Character Death


**Dying Breath**

Dib and Gaz rely on each other more then anyone knows.

I just wanted to do a take on their relationship. I thought it would be interesting to describe a sibling bond between he two.

Disclaimer :Don't Own and never will 

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R

Nobody had veer believed that they had something, someone, to rely on. Nobody cared. They didn't bother to check. But assuredly something other then pure strength kept the disturbed siblings going. The scary sister who never had one friend, who was consumed in her virtual world. The girl nobody seemed to care about yet everybody seemed to fear seemed a simple force of nature on her own. Towering and unbreakable even in the greatest of situations. And her sibling, the insane boy. Nobody would or could give a damn about him. He craved recognition yet went about in completely wrong ways that only condemned him. Yet to the puzzlement of many he continued his odd beliefs because he wanted to believe. Perhaps he thought he couldn't lie to himself, that he thought what he was saying was right. Nobody would guess that is was each other they depended on. Each others presence they craved.

Gaz lay slumped against the wall her amethyst hair turned a mottled red purple with the drench of blood. The acidy tang of copper blood resided on her lips bubbling up occasionally and weaving a lazy trail down her face. Dark bruises covered her pale form, stark in contrast. She looked almost disturbingly peaceful; her eyes closed and labored breathing almost a form of sleep. A form in similar condition slumped on the wall near her occasionally omitting a groan. His black hair hung limp over his eyes which he did not attempt to remove his form. The pain wasn't unbearable yet, just there. He coughed wracking further blood down his blue tee shirt, his form shaking in the very effort to breathe.

"Dib?"

"Yea Gaz"

"I'm happy"

She smiled her white teeth stained with blood and saliva; her facial features contort into disturbing proportions.

"I know"

Maybe it was simple presence; they never talked never exchanged affection of any kind. Yet they were always by each others sides, just a presence. A reassuring ghost, someone to rely on for support. Maybe it was just being there simply caring enough to sit with each other at lunch, to walk to skool together.

Further sounds of agony ensued, dying breaths wheezed weakly.

"Thank you Gaz"

She turned her head weakly. Gold met gold.

"Why?"

Questioning it left her lips. Her rattling form making desperate muted noises.

No Hesitation.

"Because, you were there to be my little sister."

Their hands reached out towards each other. Hs large hand swallowed her smaller palm and their numb skin touched. The usual tingle of sensation long since parted.

"No matter what he did. No matter what I did, you know I still cared. Right?"

Se was vulnerable now, he could crush her. Get his revenge. They were dying. Not because of her, because of him their "guardian" But no, all they had in to world were each other.. Leaned on each other to survive. His decision was made.

"Yea Gaz. I did. I always did"

The silence was comfortable now only their dying grunts of pain sounded in the Membrane household. An understanding, a treaty had been upheld and reaffirmed. They knew without one the other would not survive.

His eyes trailed towards her his sounds of desperation and repertory distress became more prominent. He began to gag and choke his head twisting at disturbing angles. She watched peacefully her eyes resigned and tired. They were weary now. He grasped her petite hand tighter and gasped as a long sigh escaped him. His eyes rolled backwards and a thin roll of spittle bubbled to his lips. His form slumped against the wall, his hand falling to his side. With a strangled sob or sadness and joy Gaz laid her head against his shoulder and awaited her turn. She wouldn't have to wait long to join her brother again, but this time in a new beginning, where maybe, just maybe, things would be better.


End file.
